User talk:Kuopiofi
When you post, add the Signature-''link'' (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) I see. Well, I am personally not sure if he will be able to change for the better, but hey... By the way, how are these? Beta Radiation Manipulation: The ability to manipulate beta radiation, like how Gamma Radiation Manipulation manipulates gamma radiation. Vector Defiance: The ability to defy vectors of any kind, Sub-power of Vector Manipulation. Space Wind Defiance: The ability to be unaffected by space winds (like stellar and galactic winds), space nebula turbulence and such, which can be hot or cool and move at supersonic speeds. You forgot to add your signature in your last reply to my page, by the way. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 15:51, June 29, 2019 (UTC) I dont even know you, and with your aggressive finger pointing, I dont really want to either. Is this how all newcomers are treated? Having to attempt to justify who they are/are not? Leave me in peace, im not getting involved with the conflict, but based on the info I have, you were only one step from death threats yourself, remember when you called Death Horseman a hateful alcoholic who is more trouble than shes worth, because you and Imouto keep triggering her when she is trying to enjoy a drink? Yes, I saw that too... Face it, you are horrible to new people, you are horrible to your staff, and to be honest, with your anger issues, I question your own capability to have any sort of authority here. Get out of my face. BlackHoleOfNothingness (talk) 15:52, June 29, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that, Kuo. After everything I have seen, I just felt the need to stand up for the most undeservingly hated admin on the entire site. Im only here to search for powers for my fictional universe. BlackHoleOfNothingness (talk) 15:53, June 29, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 16:04, June 29, 2019 (UTC) To which one between the creation of an empathic creature or adding a power, to the variations of Sentient Power, in which the user can transform into the entity of their power? --Chris Urena (talk) 16:05, June 29, 2019 (UTC) @DH : Stop raving and get better. You had like 20 chances already. You won't have 20 more. Make the next count. DYBAD (talk) 16:11, June 29, 2019 (UTC) AZS is *still* going on ? After all this time ? Well, the guy certainly earned himself a systemic block from there on. Good call, it would be much harder to keep track of him otherwise. Which typical misdeeds should I keep an eye out for ? BlackHoleOfNothingness is the alternate account Death Horseman created today (an accurate reflection of her current mindset), since she and Imouto are currently on blocked break from the Wiki. Just thought it would be more convenient to keep it in the same place, and share with you some important details. I'm aware you don't care overly much (good on you ^ ^) but it should be known for some clarity. I won't bother you with it further though. All that needed to be said has been, and I'll leave it at that. DYBAD (talk) 16:12, June 29, 2019 (UTC)